A New Queen Bee
by TitaniumBlossom
Summary: Yasuri Nanami has all but eliminated the Bug Squad of the Maniwani. All that's left is young Mitsubachi, the least seasoned one. Driven by the effects of his weak poison and a strange idea that Nanami has about continuing the Yasuri household, the two experience something for the first time.


Nanami had dodged the blade easily, cutting through the air on the light feet she had copied from the butterfly-ninja. With the claws from the mantis-ninja, she plucked the caltrop from her arm, digging deep and excising the flesh along with it. The absurd young ninja in the bee costume jerked as his own ninpou was used against him and the poisoned projectile hit deep.

"There's no way that you could have prepared caltrops beforehand!" the ninja said in disbelief. _How foolish._

"But you gave them to me," Nanami said plainly. These ninja did not seem very smart, seeing as they were finished the moment she could duplicate their talents. "You gave me two of them."

"What about the poison?" the ninja asked.

Nanami smiled, cocking her head.

"Oh, that was an act."

The man shuddered, clutching his arm as he slid down the tree trunk.

"A little poison that isn't even lethal means nothing to me," she tried to explain to the afflicted young ninja. "No matter how much it hurts, my body won't choose death."

Nanami was born with a frail body that belied her true power. Although she bore great strength and the miraculous ability to rapidly learn through observation, she was in constant pain from an ailment that had been with her since birth.

"I'm jealous of you people, who can feel pain from a little bit of poison."

"Wait!" the man shouted, in desperation. "The main point of that poison isn't pain. It's numbness! Along with a secondary effect."

"Oh? Is that true?" Nanami asked, a second caltrop loaded with a second, fatal poison in her hands. "I'm not very experienced. I've been on this island as long as I can remember. What is this secondary effect?"

"It's unintentional," the ninja said, weakly. "But it is an aphrodisiac."

"Hmm." Nanami said. "I don't know that word." But she could feel something in her, something separate from the struggle between her pain and her relief. It was very warm, and it felt like a rope was coiling tighter within her.

"What does aphrodisiac mean?" she asked, stepping slowly to the young man. "Please describe it."

"Uhhhhh," the bee-suited man said. His embarrassment at the word was greater than his anger and pain. That told Nanami all she needed to know.

"Oh," she said, smiling widely. "It is sexual."

Her father had told her enough about it, in the last few years of his life. Although she was not the head of the school, there was some expectation that her children could serve as a bulwark if Shichika could not find a next-generation head.

With her father dead and the 7th-generation head out struggling for the deviant blades, Nanami suddenly had the thought that there might be an opportunity.

She took a moment to inspect the last remaining ninja of the insect group. Unlike the others, she found something in this one fetching. Her eyes tracked his grimacing face, shaded by the bulbous bee-cap. The yellow muff around his neck hid the shape of his shoulders but there was a slight strength in his slim arms that reminded her of a poplar tree.

His torso did not seem especially bulked out with muscles, but Nanami supposed strength was not a primary concern for ninja. It would not be a primary concern for her either, especially if the ninja had been struck by this strange poison of his making. She only needed one thing from him.

"You have two different choices to two different options," Nanami said, prying the ninja's sword from the tree he had cut into. "You can die by the molar poison on this caltrop, or you can die by your sword. Also, you can die after mating with me, or you can die right now."

Her voice remained flat, without emotion. Even still, she said her words politely, sweetly. It was a honeyed poison that she was laying now.

Mitsubachi face twisted in anger.

"How dare you ask such a thing?" he sobbed, unable to muster the force to yell. "My brothers are dead by your hand."

" _Mitsubachi-san,_ you forget that all of you attacked me first," Nanami said. "Once you did that, dying was assured. But now that you are incapacitated by your own poison and under the effects of an aphrodisiac, I thought that you might see it differently."

"How is that?" he asked defiantly, sweat beading down his face.

"You will die either way," Nanami said. "But given that, I thought you might like to make use of this time, short as it is."

Nanami at first could not believe that this feeling existed in her body. It was not something she had felt around either of the two men she had known in her family. But now, looking at the pathetic man writhing on the earth below her, Nanami was fully aware of that something which she had never witnessed before.

"You are mad to even suggest it," Mitsubachi said. "You freak."

"Aaah," Nanami said, shaking her finger at him. "You are trying to make me angry, so that I will slay you without making you choose first. But I want to hear the words from you."

The young woman frightened him, her eyes empty and her smile like the painted face on a doll. But what frightened him more was the fact that his own poison was making his body thirst for her.

"Mitsubachi, was it?" Nanami asked. "Come on, Mitsu- _chan._ You don't want to die a virgin, do you?"

"How do you know that?" he blurted out.

"Aaah, it's true?" Nanami said, smiling. "Well, Mitsubachi, let's play a game. A sexual game, if you needed to know."

She began undoing the sash of her kimono.

"I'll begin doing things, and you tell me when you want me to stop and just go ahead with killing you," Nanami said, in her best approximation of coyness.

With the sash undone, her kimono was open from the front. Her breasts, meager as they were, were bound in cotton strips, but the rest of her was open to inspection.

"Oiiiii, Mitsu-chan," Nanami called out, feeling a haziness in her head that goaded her on. "What do you think? Is this your first time seeing a woman unclothed?"

She stabbed the sword into the tree, sharp side facing down so that she could hang her sash there. Then, she pulled at the knot in her bindings, unraveling it and then draping the strips next to her sash.

A hand went deviously to her breast. She took a handful and squeezed, pulling it this way and that. The honey-boy's face had lost it hate. He was looking at her with an entranced eye, his willpower eroded by the situation and the poison.

Nanami pinched her nipple as she imagined the boy's despair, then grabbed her other teat. This felt a lot better than anything she had tried before. She ran her hands down the rest of her body, resting her dominant hand on the rise between her legs, feeling the eagerness rise in her.

A finger dared to quest to the warmth and wet there, and returned covered inher slick juices.

"Oi, Mitsu-chan, look at what you've done to me," Nanami said. "I think this means that I'm ready. My little hole here is hungry."

Mitsubachi was at his limit. As the strange girl had disrobed, so he had shed his shame. He was fated to die. He could feel his penis hardening in his pants. He had rarely seen naked flesh. He hadn't been a seasoned ninja like the others. Even though this girl was a monster, her physical form was more than enough to make him respond.

Nanami shed the kimono, too, leaving it on the sword. In one hand she held the poisoned caltrop. In her other, she was teasing the sensitive bud above her gate.

"I need a promise from you," Nanami said sweetly. "Before I come to you and stick your thing in mine, you need to promise that you won't try anything."

Nanami smiled wider.

"It wouldn't matter much, because I'm sure I could kill you with the touch of one finger, but we will have more fun if you promise."

Mitsubachi remained silent, ducking his head deeper into his helmet.

Caltrop still held in her hands, Nanami moved over the weakened ninja.

"Oi, Mitsu-chan, won't you look here?"

She straddled him.

"My opening is waiting. I just need to hear you promise, okay?"

Mitsubachi couldn't say anything. His member strained at the bounds of his pants.

"Oi," Nanami said one more time, before losing her patience and bringing her hand to his throat.

"I could kill you know, too," she said. "If you don't want to do this, it might be a lot easier to tell me now."

She squeezed lightly as he gulped, then moved her hand to his bangs.

"These are cute," she said. "I think I wore my hair like this when I was a little girl."

Nanami settled her naked rear on the man's stomach, leaning forward to toy with his head.

"Oi, don't tell me you're dead already?" she said. "It's not any use if you're dead."

She slapped Mitsubachi lightly, and saw him wince. Then she seized his bee helmet and tore it off, revealing his soft charcoal eyes. He was crying.

"Are you crying?" Nanami asked, her voice the same as ever but betraying a certain pitying tone. "Are you sad? Are you frustrated?"

Without further recourse, the man nodded. He was broken, his will and body bent to his former target's will. He was sad, he was frustrated.

"Well, I have a solution to that," Nanami replied, leaning back away from his face but keeping her hollow eyes locked on his.

"I don't know much, but I have the feeling that you will feel a lot better about dying once you stick your thing inside me."

She was sitting on his chest, rubbing her vulva with four fingers, making sure that her captive could see.

"I- I promise," he said.

"Promise what?"

"I promise not to try anything."

"Good," Nanami said, then turned around abruptly, shoving her rear towards Mitsubachi's face while she rest of her reached out to the growing mound in his crotch.

Using Tsume Awase to cut his pants open, Nanami pulled the warm, yet firm thing out into the open air of the forest.

"Hey, I might not have a chance to learn this technique again," Nanami said. "My father said that boys knew how to touch themselves. Can you show me how?"

When Mitsubachi did nothing, Nanami picked up one of his hands and formed it around his own dick.

"Show me," Nanami ordered.

Mitsubachi began to stroke, mindlessly, unable to see anything but the bony derriere of the woman above him, and the light pink opening that peeked out from its coat of thin black hairs. He didn't know if it was the aphrodisiac or the fact that he was being watched, but each stroke of his hand along his length felt far better than by himself.

So good that he came hard and fast, without warning.

Nanami chuckled, the first time that Mitsubachi had heard the sound. It sounded like some animal's cackle.

Then another hand was on him, one he didn't recognize immediately. It had been at his throat a few moments ago but now it stroked his shaft, squeezing his semen out and letting it dribble down the shaft.

"Next time, this has to be inside me," Nanami said matter-of-factly. "Let me use my talents to restore it."

Her hand mimicked his, stroking himself just the way he would have done it, hard at the base and soft at the top. In no time at all, he was back to normal.

Nanami dropped her hips low, grinding herself against her face.

"Taste it, smell it," she ordered. "I'll use your cute little stinger here to pierce it. Then you'll give me a little baby, okay? I'm the head of the Yasuri household, so I need something to take care of."

Mitsubachi couldn't help but lap at her aggressive _manko,_ feeling it tremble and shake as he made his moves at it.

Nanami scooted herself down the man's body, dragging a wet drail right down his chest and stomach before encountering his member.

"It's all ready," Nanami said, looking over her shoulder at the defeated ninja. "Shall we begin?"

She used a hand to position it at her opening then counted down on her fingers.

"One, two, _three!"_

As she thrust her hips down on the man's dick, she felt it punch through her maidenhead. The pain was barely noticed over the amount of ecstasy that surged through her. She held still for a moment, feeling that unexplored part of her body adjust itself its the newest visitor.

Setting her weight onto her arms, she began slowly lifting her hips up and then bringing them down, questing for friction on the ninja's body.

Each time her skin met his and she encompassed him entirely, a little gasp escaped from her, an involuntary action. Her mouth was open, and Nanami realized she was panting, like one of the animals she had seen around the island, rutting on another. She wanted _more._ She wanted it now.

Her hips moved faster and faster, and her breath came in shorter gasps. The warmth bounced around her each time she brought her weight down. The tempo of their slapping skin increased, and the tide of pleasure rose within her.

Nanami slammed herself down once, with all her force, yelping in delight. Then she did twice again. Finally, the dam broke within her. Her muscles contracted without her bidding and she collapsed onto Mitsubachi's legs. The warmth rolled through her again and again, her walls rolling with it.

Mitsubachi's member responded by throbbing, then jerking within her as it pumped _something_ inside her.

"That's it, right?" Nanami asked dazedly. "That's _seiki,_ right? I'm going to be a mother."

Nanami reached for the caltrop with one shaky hand, ready to dispatch the fallen ninja. But instead, she was thrown forward, onto her face, her rear sticking in the air.

"Just once couldn't possibly make sure of it," Mitsubachi said, his eyes crazed, driven mad by the pleasure Nanami had given him. "Allow me to make doubly sure."

He began thrusting from behind, the numbness of the poison already worn off, along with any thoughts he had of trying to get revenge on Nanami. He just wanted pleasure now. He wanted to come inside the freakish woman, to leave his mark on her austere personage.

Thrusting from behind gave Nanami an entirely different tempo. She wasn't in charge of the direction or the frequency of the thrusts, and Mitsubachi was erratic in his urgency. His meat pounded her at different angles, sometimes scraping at her insides and at other times rubbing slowly along the floor within her.

"Take... this!" he said, "And this, and _this._ "

Nanami couldn't feel the pain of her ailing body anymore. Every nerve of her buzzed with warmth and delight. She was rethinking several parts of her plan...

Mitsubachi leaned forward, laying his upper half over Nanami's back and planting a hand on her breast.

"Down." he said, trying to push her face back down and her rear up.

"No," she responded.

In a flash, she had rotated around to face him, her heels now crossed and locked in the small of his back. She had used the stolen _ninpou_ of his comrades to lock them into facing each other.

Nanami pulled him in with an absurd strength.

"Hey, mate with me," She said. "I don't want to play around."

He complied, lifting her hips up of the group to give him the best angle. He pounded down on her, his somewhat pointed head parting her lips, pushing through, and then pulling out to start all over again. Nanami's juices had covered the remains of his pants and soaked both of their lower halves, but it was all the better on his quest for speed. He was fucking her with a fury, a desperation.

"Aaaaah!" He yelled in frustration as he collapsed onto her front, coming so hard that he thought he had died on the spot.

Nanami milked the drops out of him, her walls acting in unison. Once the flow had stopped, she pulled his soft, cute 'stinger' out.

"Please, kill me by the sword," Mitsubachi said. "I couldn't face my brothers if I died by poison, _like this…_ "

Nanami shrugged.

"I wasn't thinking about killing you right away," she said. "Bringing a baby into this world is not such an easy thing, right? I should keep you around until I'm sure that there is an heir."

Mitsubachi's jaw dropped in shock. He had participated in the woman's plan only because he thought he would be dead in either case. But he didn't know if he could tolerate being around for that long.

"Oi, Mitsu-chan, why the long face?" Nanami asked. "We'll be doing this every day until then. And maybe we should have a few more, just in case?"

Mitsubachi closed his eyes.

 _Forgive me, brothers. There are matters I must attend to before joining you._


End file.
